He Promised He Would Never Go
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: Two people, one love and one had gone so what will the other do with his true love gone?


_**Jiraiya sat on the Hokage monument looking out over the village with a sad look in his eyes. No one in the village knew about it but he was not quite a normal human being like the others in the Elemental nations. His family had come through what was called the Dimensional Veil so that they could live a peaceful life when their home on the other side was destroyed. His mother and father had died when he was six years old and he was sent to the local orphanage in Konoha after he had been told to spy on them for something and to tell the village that Whirlpool had been destroyed so no one would bother them for their seals and things again. They also placed high level genjutsu and seals so no one would be able to find the island nation again without dying.**_

_**Now the reason he was told that he was not quite human because his family is what they called shape shifters. They were able to turn into anything that they could think of and also use their own blood to make destructive weapons, which is the reason they left their own dimension so they would no longer be sought after for their powers and taken advantage of. And when they married it was only those who whose soul 'called out' to them. Now if the person was older than the one who called out to them they older would get a wedding ring on his or her left hand and would then go to look for their soul mate.**_

_**Now he had been waiting for his entire life but he had not found the one that he had belonged with. Even his ex-teammate Tsunade now had a son from a man that died in the last shinobi war. And he no longer thought of her as a friend or ally because she always made fun of him when he would tell her about only marrying when he found the one whose soul belonged with his. Right now he was waiting for word because his ex student Minato and his mother Tsunade were in the hospital because Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha Senju was there giving birth to their child .**_

_**He had been sitting there for some time thinking about many things in his life when he suddenly felt a slight burning pain on his left hand. Jiraiya looked down and tears of absolute joy ran down his face when he saw a wedding ring appear on his left ring finger: "Oh thank you Kami-sama for finally sending me my soul mate!" He stood concentrating for a moment and then found the soul that was calling to him so he put his large scroll on his back and followed that warm feeling until he ended up in front of the hospital. He cast his invisibility jutsu and went inside where he went to the maternity ward and the nursery where he found a blue eyed blond haired baby lying there looking directly at him, Jiraiya shocked that the baby could see him behind the jutsu: "Of all of the men and women to be my mate it had to be HER grandson and the son of my former student."**_

_**Jiraiya sat in a chair for a minute thinking when he heard a cry of agony from down the hall so he released his jutsu and walked down the hall where he saw Minato crying in the arms of his mother while they wheeled the body of Kushina down to the morgue, her body covered in a white sheet. He just stood there watching when Tsunade saw him standing there. She smiled slightly and asked in a slightly hopeful voice: "Are you here to comfort your student Jiraiya?" "He is my EX-student Whore-san and no I am not and I have no reason to tell you anything about why I am here. But what I will tell you is that I am quitting the shinobi forces and leaving the village with my newly found chosen mate." "I will leave my papers and headband where my mate is staying down the hall so good-bye and I hope that I never have to look at the two of you again as long as I live."**_

_**He left the two standing in the middle of the room frozen and walked down the hall then into a restroom where he changed into a simple black and white outfit with some blue in it, taking off his signature headband and kabuki style clothes then going to the nursery. He went into the nursery, knocked the nurses out and picked up the little blond baby, who immediately gripped his finger and gurgled happily. After a moment of just looking at the baby he shifted the baby in his arms and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, one not to be seen for some time and the other never to be seen in Konoha again.**_

**Chapter I: Years Later...**

It had been 16 years since Jiraiya left Konoha with the baby and returned to his second home of Whirlpool Kingdom. When they had found out about him finding his soul mate they were all happy and when they found out that the baby was the child of Kushina they had celebrations all over the kingdom. When he had asked why he found out that the mother of Kushina was a runaway crown princess so now that Kushina was dead the baby was the rightful and sole heir to the throne of Whirlpool. The two lived there happily and the baby grew to be a strong man who was not only the Crown prince but the General of all the ANBU. He had just gotten back from a diplomatic mission from Suna and visiting his friend Gaara and was on his way to the hospital where he was going to visit with his beloved Jiraiya.

He nodded to the nurses and doctors who bowed to him as he walked through the halls and stopped in front of the door where his beloved was resting. A few months ago Jiraiya had gotten sick in the middle of a sparring session and no one could figure out what was wrong until he told the that it was just his time to go. They tried everything that they could but there was nothing that they could do so they just made the man as comfortable as possible: "Cristov is that you my love?" Cristov removed his dragon mask and smiled at his husband before giving him a kiss and hug: "I am home 'Raiya. How are you feeling my love? Are you feeling any better than before my mission?" Jiraiya moved over on the large bed so Cristov could lay down next to him and he said as the young man lay his head down on the chest of his husband: "I feel so tired and just want to rest but I wanted to wait for your return. I wanted to hear the song that you wrote to help me sleep so do you think that you can sing it now please?" Cristov wiped a tear from his eye but nodded so he held his beloved tightly and started to sing the song his beloved loved so much:

**_(A.N he sang Into The West from Lord of the Ring but the website made me delete it...a$$es)_**

When he finished singing he looked up and saw Jiraiya with his eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his face and a tear running down his cheek. Cristov checked for a pulse and a heartbeat but found nothing so he lay his head back on the still chest of his beloved and started screaming in agony, the sounds echoing through the halls and making all of the people there cry because of the pain their beloved prince was feeling because of losing his husband of 16 years. About an hour later some of the royal guards came from the palace and went to the room to find Cristov passed out in the arms of his recently deceased beloved, tear marks running down his face.

The leader carefully lifted their young general and took him to rest in his bedroom at the palace while some of the hospital staff prepared the body of Jiraiya for a royal funeral in two days. Once they had put the young man in his room the king and queen had come out to speak with the guards. They went up to the ones standing by the door and asked: "What is the matter of Cristov? Why was he unconscious when you brought him home?" The guards stood at attention and one of them said: "Lord Namikaze died about an hour ago and the young majesty cried until he passed out. ANBU is preparing his body for the royal funeral as we speak." The eyes of the king and queen widened and they rushed into the room where they saw the sleeping form of their adopted son curled up on his bed with the tears coming from his closed eyes.

They sat on each side of him and each ran a hand through his short hair, Cristov waking up with more tears rolling down his face: "He is gone mama and papa! He is gone and now I am all alone! WHY IN THE WORLDS DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" Cristov started screaming again and fell into the arms of his adoptive parents, silent tears rolling down their faces as they felt the pain of losing someone that they loved so much. After what seemed like hours he stopped crying and the king said: "The day after the funeral we want you to go and take a vacation so you can have some time to grieve. Go and wander around the nations if you would like to. And you can come back when you feel like you are ready." Cristov nodded and fell asleep again so they each gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to prepare for the services and to prepare something that they had been planning to do for quite some time.

Back in his room a few hours later Cristov was sitting in a chair by one of his many windows, a sad look on his face as he fingered the wedding ring of Jiraiya he wore on a black chain around his neck: _'I cannot believe that my beloved is gone. We have only had 16 years together and I wanted so many more but it was not meant to be. But he has been in so much pain as of late so I am happy he will no longer be suffering. I will forever love you 'Raiya and I swear that I will never love another.' _The wedding ring glowed happily for a moment and then faded into its normal golden color. Cristov leaned back in his seat and just looked at the beautiful lights that he had created that would protect the kingdom from all harm from the outside and places only they knew about: "I will protect our home with I have 'Raiya believe it."

**2 Days Later...**

It was a gloomy and rainy day in the kingdom of Whirlpool but people were still gathering at the royal tombs to bid a final farewell to the husband of their Crown Prince Kreuznic Cristov Namikaze. Standing between the king and queen was Kreuznic, tears rolling down his face as he held a pair of red and white rose with his mask at his belt. The service lasted nearly an hour but they all stayed there, all of them crying when they saw their prince fall to his knees screaming when they closed the large tomb after laying the body to rest. Once the service was over many people went to give their condolences to Kreuznic, who would not move. He just sat on his knees staring at the ground with the silent tears rolling down his face.

Once everyone had gone home he put a hand on the door of the tomb and said as he lay the two roses down on the stair: "Do not worry my beloved 'Raiya we will be together again one day and until then please watch over me in my travels. I will forever love you Jiraiya and may you rest in eternal peace." he just stood there for a little longer and then walked away, ignoring the pouring rain and going back to the palace so he could pack some things so he would be ready for his trip in the morning: "Cristov may we speak with you please?" He turned around and saw his adoptive mother and father standing in the doorway, each of them with a long box in hand: "Of course mother and father please come in. I was just sealing some of my belongings for tomorrow."

The three sat down by the window and said: "We have decided to step down as the king and queen of Whirlpool. When you return from your two year trip you will have a coronation for the people. But as of now you are Kreuznic Cristov Namikaze, Emperor of the Whirlpool Empire." They handed their wide eyed son the cases and he opened the to reveal the two royal swords handed down from heir to heir in each of their families: "These spirit swords, or zanpakuto have been passed from heir to heir and mark you as the ruler of Whirlpool. They will protect you through your travels and make sure you come back to us safely." They gave him a big hug and then left the room, leaving Cristov to finish putting his things in sealing scrolls so he could leave early in the morning.

Once he was done he put the two swords at his belt and went down to the training basements where he practiced with the two new swords, the many people training standing and watching with stars in their eyes. After a few hours of practice he went back to his room to take a shower and spend the rest of the day in his private library on the other side of the palace, the fire inside crackling merrily and casting a warm glow on all of the walls: "I am sorry to disturb you majesty but can I talk to you for a moment please?" Cristov looked up and saw his good friend Sai Shimura standing in the doorway with a nervous look on his normally pale face.

A few years ago Jiraiya had gone to Konoha undercover for something and ended up finding ROOT trying to take over the village with the civilian council and some of the elders. He helped in the fights and rescued some of the children ROOT had kidnapped. Sai was the son of Danzo and when it was time for Jiraiya and the Whirlpool ninja that had come with him to go home Sai would not leave them so he was taken to Whirlpool and became good friends with Cristov: "Please come in and sit for awhile Sai. You know that there is no need to be afraid to enter my personal library." Sai smiled slightly and then sat down in the seat across from his friend, the nervous look on his face growing: "Now what do you wish to speak to me about my friend?" Sai hesitated for a moment but then he looked down and said in a nervous voice; "When you go on your journey tomorrow can I come with you please? I don't want to stay in Whirlpool alone majesty."

Cristov smiled softly, put a hand on top of the hand of his friend and said: "Of course you can come with me Sai. Just meet me at the front palace gates at six in the morning and we can start off our journey in Wave and meet Obito." The eyes of Sai started to sparkle and he thanked him many times before running off to get his bags ready as well, happy that his friend would not leave him here alone despite all of the people he knew and trained with. Cristov smiled to himself and then went back to reading his book, his eyes wandering to the large shelf filled with photo albums on the other side of the room. He just sat thinking for a minute but then he stood up and went to grab the one that was from his fifteenth birthday as well as the fifteenth anniversary of his marriage.

He sat down by the fire and opened it to the first picture. Sai had decided to come to their room to be the first one to wish them happy anniversary and birthday and when they heard him barge in they jumped up from their 'private activities' and fell to the floor, Sai snapping many pictures of them like that. He flipped through the pages and smiled at the many things, the tears rolling down his face as he saw the happy times. He got to the last one and the tears started pouring faster as he cried once again. It was a picture of himself and Jiraiya kissing after they had just renewed their wedding vows: "Oh 'Raiya I am going to miss you." He kept looking at the different books but he started getting hungry so he took the book he was reading with him and went to the kitchens where he made himself a simple meal of boiled potatoes, steamed white rice and fresh milk brought from the fields that morning before the funeral. He had just put the plate down at the small table by the window in the main receiving room when one of his pet foxes came in, the nine tailed demon fox in his stomach growling in happiness when he felt one of his kin so close by.

The small fox rubbed up against his legs and whimpered slightly so Cristov scratched behind its ears and said as he placed a plate of rice in front of his friend: "There is no need to worry about me Mei Lin I am going to be fine. But would you tell the others about my journey tomorrow once you have finished eating?" The fox yipped happily and ate her rice with gusto. Once Cristov was done he ignored the servants trying to take his dishes to clean them and sent them to bed with a smile on his face as he washed, dried and put away what he had used: "What are you doing awake Majesty? Should you not be in bed right now?"

Cristov turned around and saw head of the guards Zabuza Momochi standing in the doorway with a concerned look in his eyes: "I did not mean to worry you Zabuza-san but I did not eat earlier and thought that I should so no one would complain that I was ill or something." Zabuza saw the tears threatening to fall so he went into the kitchen and took Cristov into his arms, hugging him tightly: "Please just let it out majesty it is not good to hold your feelings in." Cristov held his vest tightly and it was as if a dam broke, his whole body shaking with the silent sobs from his new emperor. The two slid down to the ground and sat there for what seemed like ages until Cristov finally stopped crying and the two slowly stood up: "Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder Zabuza I really appreciate that."

At five minutes to 6 that morning many people were gathering at the palace gates to bid farewell to Cristov and his best friend Sai. Sai was talking with some of the people he had come to know over the years when there was a click and the gates started to open, many of the women and men alike blushing up a storm when they saw what their young emperor was wearing. He put his cloak on to cover his clothes and the two stood at the exit gate of the village: "Farewell my wonderful people of Whirlpool and flourish with happiness while I am gone. We will return in two years time so LONG LIVE WHIRLPOOL!" LONG LIVE WHIRLPOOL! LONG LIVE WHIRLPOOL! LONG LIVE WHIRLPOOL!" The two smiled widely and when the clock hit six they disappeared from the empire, the people praying that their young emperor would be able to get over his loss over time.

_**I am back all of you wonderful peoples!**_


End file.
